


What You Wish For

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emma - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Joker - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Stress Relief, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker fanfic, The Joker imagine, The Joker's Daughter, True Love, mean words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: He always blurs out things when he’s mad and takes it out on the wrong people. If he wants you and your daughter to be gone, why not grant his wish? After all, the great Joker doesn’t need anybody around!





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“…and you two are always around, I wish you would just disappear!” J grumbles, irritated that his plans for last night’s kidnapping went downhill. Of course he has to take it on somebody and since you and your daughter happen to be right there…again…

“Hey, knock it out!” you urge him, noticing Emma squeezing harder on her teddy bear. She keeps on looking at you and her dad, uneasy. “That would be enough, don’t say things like this in front of our kid!” you frown, stopping what you’re doing for the moment, which is folding her little dresses.

“I mean it, I want you two to vanish! You are in my way, I want to be alone! I need peace and quiet,” he snarls, pacing around the living room, pointing his finger at Emma.

“Where…where should I go, daddy?” she whimpers, backing out a bit.

“I don’t give a damn, just get out of my sight!” The Joker replies, going out on the balcony.

“Are you serious?!” you mutter, not believing what just came out of his mouth. Emma starts crying and you have to go and hug her, trying to comfort a child that doesn’t understand her father’s outbursts. “Daddy didn’t mean it, honey, ok? He’s just upset. Go get ready for bed and I’ll come tuck you in. Stop crying, he didn’t mean it,” you wipe her tears, feeling your heart sink.

“D-does daddy h-hate me?” she stutters in your ear, sniffling.

“No, of course not, never! He can’t hate his little Pumpkin, there’s no way,” you smile, reassuring her, caressing her back to make it better. “Come on, go get ready, I’ll be right there,” and you put her down, watching as she slowly heads towards her bedroom.   
You deeply inhale and follow J on the balcony, determined to make things right.

He is sitting on the couch, fidgeting with his gun. You stomp towards him and yank the pistol out of his hand, tossing it on the concrete.

“Don’t say mean things to your daughter, do you hear me? She’s not even 6 yet!”

“Get lost, Y/N!” he growls, pushing you away.

“No, I’m not getting lost!” you place yourself in front of him again. “You made her cry, are you happy about that? All that she knows is that you’re her dad and she loves you, she doesn’t grasp your … complicated behavior,” you make it sound as nice as you can since you want to strangle him on the spot.

“Shut up, Y/N!” J reaches for his gun but you take his hand and hold it in place.

“No, you have to go and make it up to her; you shouldn’t say such horrible things to Emma! I don’t care you are in a foul mood, deal with it!” you snap at him, annoyed. You let go of his hand and lift his chin up, forcing him to look at you since he’s avoiding your gaze.

“Is she…really crying?” he sighs, biting on his cheek. The bitter expression on your face confirms it. The Joker grunts, suddenly relaxing his shoulders and unexpectedly burying his face on your tummy. “I didn’t mean it…” you hear his muffled voice and you kick his shin, distancing from him.

“What would you do without us, hm? Don’t take us for granted!” and you turn your back, storming inside, not waiting for an answer. It won’t be a nice one anyway.

******************

The Joker gets inside Emma’s room, watching her play with the toys before bedtime.

“What are you doing, little Princess?” he asks, scratching his head because he doesn’t really know how to handle the situation.

“Waiting for mommy to put me to bed,” she answers getting up from the carpet, a bit startled, squeezing on her teddy bear.

“Wanna fix my hair?” J offers, fully aware that’s her favorite thing to do.

“Really?” she gasps, already searching for the comb, so excited for the opportunity. Children have such a way of being resilient.

He seats on the floor with the back against her bed. She crawls behind him and carefully starts combing his green hair, tracing the strands with her tiny hand.

“Ahhh, that feels good, Pumpkin Pie,” he purrs, closing his eyes. “You’re doing a great job. Can you purr for me?”

She leans over and makes some silly sounds, trying so hard to imitate him and J chuckles, grabbing both of her hands and covering them in kisses.

“I don’t want you to go away, alright?” J tils his head backwards, watching her giggle when he tickles her sides.

“Ok, daddy,” she kisses his Damaged tattoo and he senses that weird ache in his chest again. It’s a strange type of pain The Joker can never quite pinpoint.

You stop in the doorway, leaning against the wall and watch them, pleased your daughter looks happy now.

“Time for bed, honey,” you announce but let him tuck her in. “Did you do daddy’s hair? It looks great,” you praise her, kissing her goodnight and Emma nods a yes, thrilled you like it.

The Joker leans over to cover her with the blanket and kisses the tip of her nose. Emma locks her hands around his neck and pulls him down so she can hug him.

“I love you, daddy,” she snickers, waiting for him to say it back.

“Me too,” J shortly replies, attempting to get out of it.

“No, daddy, you have to say it!” your daughter whines and it makes you so proud.

Good girl, you think. You’re the one that taught her to make J say the words because he needs to: a reminder never hurts.

“I did,” he cheats, trying to trick her.

“No, you have to saaaaay it,” she cups his face, waiting.

“You sound like your mom, you know that?” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I love you too; are we done here?” J mumbles, kissing her one more time and letting go.

“Yes, daddy, we’re done,” she snatches her teddy bear from you and widely smiles when you wink at her, approving the strategy you worked on so hard. She’s not your kid for nothing.

*******************

J watches you change for bed and you glance at him, not being in the mood to talk anymore. He doesn’t say a word either so you just turn off the light and go on your side of the bed, knowing you will fall asleep soon because you are tired.

“Say, Kitten, are you going with me tomorrow? I need you for the heist,” he starts the conversation.

“Maybe,” you yawn, punching your pillow to make it more comfortable.

“You know, I really wanted to…”

You fakely snore, louder and louder, interrupting, hinting he should stop talking.

“Very funny, Baby Doll. You’re hilarious,” he mocks you, finding it hard to stay awake. “Do you still love me?” J sarcastically inquires and he distinguishes your fingers in the dim night light, showing just a small gap between the thumb and index. “That’s it?!”

“Yeap, already too much” your answer promptly comes and you get under the sheets, not wanting to continue the dialogue. “I’m exhausted.”

He wants to say something harsh but ends up babbling stuff to himself as you ignore his behavior.

******************

“We’re going to the park and then for a drive. I’ll be back in time,” you little note on the kitchen table lets J know of your plans when he wakes up. He spends the day preparing for tonight, instructing his henchmen on what to do and gathering supplies for the robbery. Why aren’t you texting back? The Joker hates it when he sends you messages and you don’t respond right away.

A few more hours pass by, still nothing. And why didn’t you two return yet? You have to go with him tonight. Texting again for the 50th time, no reply… and again, and again. Couple more hours go by…it’s getting dark, no sign from you. Time passes by and nothing.

J starts to get impatient. It’s night time now and he has to cancel the plans. Everything is postponed. My God, he’s not thrilled about it but there is no trace of you so he forgets he is mad about his ruined scheme. He calls around to see if anybody saw you or heard from you. Nobody did.

Where are my girls? he wonders, reading the message from Frost that lets him know the henchmen didn’t find anything around town. The Joker sent them all out and about to search for you and he stayed behind at the penthouse, just in case you will return. What if someone took you? The thought makes him squirm on his chair. What if you just…left? That’s impossible, there is no way you would… …right?… What if you got caught? Would they take you to Arkham? The police station?…

1 in the morning and he is getting more and more restless and worried on your disappearance. It’s so unlike you to do such a thing, even if you fight you never leave him hanging: you always text him back or tell him your whereabouts.

Where are my girls?

He finally has the peace and quiet he was so adamant to request this morning, but dammit, the silence is deafening. This is what it feels like without you and Emma around? You are always around. J doesn’t like the quietness. At all. Or the weird ache in his chest again.

If nothing turns up in a few hours, he will look for you two himself with the whole crew, even hire more people. Swipe the city to every little corner until he finds something. Will he find anything? He has to, no other option.

The Joker needs his girls back.

*******************

“Ssstttt, be quiet, honey,” you tell Emma as you close the door behind you. You pick her up in your arms because she is very sleepy and fussy. You went to the park and then got out of Gotham for a drive. You really wanted to take her to the woods on the old deserted highway because it’s your favorite spot: you can see deers out there and so much wildlife she would have surely enjoyed. But your car broke down in the middle of nowhere and on top of everything your phone died and you didn’t have the charger with you.

The entire day you tried to find the problem and fix it with no success. Then the night came and you couldn’t see well anymore and decided to wait until the morning. You were lucky another vehicle passed you by and the driver stopped to help. The guy had no idea who you were but it didn’t made you less alert and prepared to kill in case he turned out to be a psycho. Ha, that’s a good one. You actually softly laughed at the idea: a woman like you suspecting someone else of being a psycho.

But… he was actually able to start your car and you drove right back to Gotham.

3 in the morning- jeez, what a looong day!

You walk in the master bedroom and you see The Joker sleeping on your side so you have to go on his, carefully placing Emma in the middle and finally winding down.

“Daaaddyyyy…” she snuggles to his chest, half asleep, realizing he’s there.

He opens his eyes and gulps, crushing her in his arms while she winces, uncomfortable.

“I can’t breathe…” she complains, already dozing off and he loosens his embrace, reaching for you.

“Where…where were you????????” he whispers, concerned but striving to conceal how distressed he still is.

“The stupid car broke down”, you hum, keeping it down for your daughter, scooting over towards him as much as you can without squashing your kid,” and the phone died too. The whole thing was such an ordeal, really bad luck. I am beat. Did you go on the heist?”

“Yeah,” J lies. “Why, you think I wouldn’t go without you?” he hisses but you don’t even care. You are already snoozing, holding his hand on top of Emma.

“Didn’t you enjoy the day without us though?” you struggle to say in your sleep. “You didn’t want us around…”

“Yeah, it was great,” The Joker intertwines his fingers with yours, continuing even if you don’t really hear him anymore at this point. “ I had fun without you two.”

My girls are back, he thinks, finally at ease after being on the edge all day. And the weird ache in his chest makes him take a deep breath. It’s a strange type of pain he can never quite pinpoint.


End file.
